


Growth

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fankids Canon [7]
Category: Fankids - Fandom
Genre: Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: Jade must deal with the consequences of her actions, little by little.
Series: Fankids Canon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299





	Growth

Jade hates that she has to wake up this early for classes. By now, her fourth year, everyone knows to avoid Jade as much as possible before at least noon, except for a few first years that can’t take the death glares from Jade herself and the comical amount of space everyone else gives her as a hint.

That being said, seeing Jade walking up to someone early in the day is never a good sign.

Students scurry out of the way to avoid getting plowed into. The clicking of her heavy boots is loud enough to alert the girl she’s after She doesn’t outwardly react until Jade is right behind her. “Hey, dipshi-“ Lore whips around and slaps Jade, the crack of her hand against Jade’s cheek rings out clear and it silences the hall. Everyone stops in their tracks to watch the scene unfold.

Jade is frozen for a second before her brain reconnects and rage fills her. “You’re gonna regret that,” her voice comes out as a growl and she sees red. Jade launches herself at Lore.

A professor has to separate them and they both receive detention.

“And in 1637, the…”

Jade sighs slowly, boredom and aggravation eating away at her as Binns drones on. She turns to her relatively new friend Thibault. “How are you not asleep yet, Landon? Did you chug some wideye before class or something?”

He looks up from his notes at her. “No…” She rolls her eyes and lays on top of her arms that are folded on the table. Her eyes idly scan the room.

“You’re on some next level shi-…” Jade’s eyes land on the other Landon twin. Lore had a knack for making Jade’s brain freeze, whether she knew she did or not. Jade’s heart rate picks up slightly. All she could think about was all the cute freckles that spotted her skin or the way her eyes lit up with fire or the one time Jade saw her genuinely smile when she thought only Thibault was around.

“Who are you glaring at now?”

Thibault’s voice snaps her out of her… whatever that was.

“Huh?”

Thibault’s shoulders slump as he rolls his eyes slightly and he looks at her from the corner of his eye. “That look. Who pissed you off?”

Jade’s eyebrows knit together, and she sits up again. “Wh-… No one. I was just…” Her eyes flick back to Lore. “Never mind. Just forget about it,” she grumbles, going to lay her head back down.

“Jade…”

She looks back up at him with a frown on her face. He’s giving her a look that screams suspicion. “I wasn’t glaring at her. It’s just my face.”

She turns her head back around and closes her eyes to take a nap. She’s peaceful for a few moments until, “You’re a disaster.”

“Are you fucking-!”

Jade is tightening the straps on her quidditch gloves when she sees Lore again. She grins. “Hey, asshole!” Wow. Was that really what just came out of her mouth? Lore glares at her and opens her mouth to throw an insult back. “Slytherin is going to crush Hufflepuff today. You might as well forfeit now.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, Caplan. Go crawl back in your dark goth cave.”

Jade feels her lip twitch. “I’m not a damn goth!”

“Yeah and I’m not a Hufflepuff. Fuck off.”

Jade snarls, getting ready to throw another insult in Lore’s face when someone pulls on her sleeve. “Jade come on. The game’s about to start!”

She throws their hand off her sleeve and gives them a scathing glare before turning away and walking over to join her team.

Halfway through the game, its Slytherin 70-30 and Jade is still stewing over her interaction with Lore just before the game. It finally boils over when Lore flies past her, just barely crashing into her. Jade pulls back sharply and curses under her breath, anger bubbling inside of her. Well if she’s going to be like that… Jade flies over to stop a bludger from hitting one of her teammates. She hits it into Lore’s direction, channeling all her frustration into it. “Take that Landon!”

It’s a few moments too late when she realizes what’s going to happen based on the direction of the bludger. She barely even has time to gasp before the ball smashes into Lore’s face head-on. Jade watches in ill-concealed horror as Lore is flung to the ground by the force of the ball. Her heart nearly stops and her vision tunnels to the heap on the ground.

“Lorena! Oh Merlin, what the hell Jade!?”

She barely hears Thibault yelling at her. Her throat tightens and she can feel light prickling in her eyes. “Merlin, I’m just like my father, aren’t I?”

Just as Jade decides to go check if Lore is alright, she sees her move. Her shoulders, which had tensed, relax slightly. She watches her drag herself into a sitting position and stays there for a moment. Her hair is messy and coming out of the ponytail she usually has it in. Finally, she looks up and looks right at Jade. There is blood all over her face and she’s giving Jade the most bone-chilling glare she’s ever seen but besides the goosebumps it gives her, she’s relieved Lore is okay.

Lore pulls herself up off the ground and grabs her broom and takes off, wiping her face on her sleeve quickly before throwing herself into the game. Lore’s aggression is unmatched, even by Jade. Jade nearly falls off her broom when she goes to hit a bludger away from a teammate and Lore zooms by, brushing past her in the process.

“AND HUFFLEPUFF WINS THE GAME WITH TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY POINTS!”

Jade can’t even be mad. A few of her teammates are sent to the hospital wing and Thibault runs to catch up with Lore after the match. It’s clear that he’s worried but Jade doesn’t dare get close enough to hear. Thibault brings her to the hospital wing immediately. 

Later that night, when Jade goes to bed, she’s still sore from the game with worry clawing at her. 

Jade doesn’t bother sitting next to Thibault in the classes they have together. He’s probably still mad at her. She keeps her head down around him in the hallways.

When she sees Lore though, her gut twists with anxiety and guilt even though there isn’t any physical evidence left after Lore’s trip to Madam Pomfrey. Jade catches herself staring at Lore more often than not and ducking her head silently when Lore catches her.

Jade writes to her dad when the guilt starts to eat her alive. Sam’s replies are always so formal, long-winded, and extra. This time it’s only a single word.

Apologize.

It takes her a week to figure out how to do it. She can’t just go up to Lore, she might actually kill her. So Thibault it is.

It takes her another week to gather up the courage to talk to him.

“Hey…” Her voice is too soft so she clears her throat and starts again, “Hey Thibault… H-how’s Lore…?”

He looks at her carefully. “She’s alright. She’s tough.”

Jade nods her head, looking anywhere but in his eyes. He looks awkwardly at her for a moment and turns to walk away. She panics a little and reaches out to him. “Hey!” He stops and looks at her, blinking. Jade instantly pulls back and shrinks in on herself. “Um… Can we-… uh…” She purses her lips. Her voice is soft once more, “Can we talk…?”

When he agrees, it’s hard for her to find where to begin and she’s a stuttering, muttering mess, but she eventually gets through it. He waits patiently for her to get the words out and accepts the apology when she’s done.

It feels like a hundred-pound weight is lifted off her chest and the corner of her mouth twitches upward. Maybe that wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The Landon twins belong to @neonbluewaves on tumblr. She drew a lil comic of the accident and her art is amazing go check her out!


End file.
